Damaged
by castle4beckett
Summary: Cameron is left damaged. Can anyone save her? Please read and review
1. Damaged?

Cameron sat watching a movie. After a hard days work she liked to just blob out. Cameron had just taken a sip of cocoa when someone knocked on the front door. Cameron wrapped her robe around herself. She opened the door to see a man standing in front of her. "Hi, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" said the man. Cameron smiled. "Nope, just watching a movie by myself." She replied. The man smiled. "Good." He pushed Cameron back into her apartment.

Shutting the door behind him he pressed his lips to hers. Cameron pulled back. "Get off me." The man just smiled. "Come on doll. I just want to play." Cameron tried to run. The man grabbed her by the wrist. "If you try to run, you might get hurt." Tears started to build in her eyes. "Please, just leave me alone." The man picked Cameron up and took her to the bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed. Cameron closed her eyes as the man began to tear her clothes off her body. "Help! Please someone!" screamed Cameron. "I said Shut up bitch!" as he punched her in the face. Cameron tried to punch him back but he grabbed her wrist.

He tied her wrists together. Cameron watched as he stood up and undid his pants. They were both naked. Cameron closed her eyes just wishing she was dead.

He took his manhood in his hands and guided himself inside her. Cameron cried out in pain. "If you keep quiet it will be over quickly." whispered the man.

Cameron could feel her flesh tearing. He thrust harder inside her. She could feel him starting to climax. Cameron cried out when he emptied himself inside her.

He slowly pulled out of her and started to get dressed. He untied her wrists and kissed her on the lips slipping his tongue in her mouth. Cameron bit down hard.

He pulled back as fast as lightening. "Stupid Bitch." He said as he began to punch and kick her. He then left her to bleed.


	2. Hurt

Cameron woke up feeling half dead. Her body covered in bruises. Cameron reached over and picked

up the phone. "Chase, Its Cameron. Tell house Im taking a sick day." With that Cameron hung up

the phone. She rolled over and went back to sleep. **AT THE OFFICE **"Morning wombat and Oh

dark one." Said House as he walked into the office. Both Chase and Foreman looked up. House

raised one eyebrow. "Where's Cameron. She's never late." Said House as he sat down at the table.

"She called in sick." House looked at Chase. "Ok then. I have to go." Said House as he stood up and

walked to the door." Chase shook his head. "Go where?" asked Foreman. House smiled. "To see if

I can make my pretty Immunologist better." With that House left as quickly as he had entered.

Chase looked at Foreman who was smiling.

**CAMERONS APPARTMENT**

Cameron was still sleeping when House arrived. "Cameron." House started to get concerned when

she didn't answer the door. "Cameron! Open up!" called House as he thumped his cane on the door.

Finally Cameron woke up. She made her way to the front door. "Who is it?" called Cameron.

"Cameron, Its House." Cameron sighed with relief as she opened the door. "Holy shit. You look

like crap." Said House as he entered the apartment. Cameron had forgotten about the bruises. "What

happened to you?" asked House. Cameron looked around. "Rough sex." Replied Cameron. House

looked concerned. "Sit down, you are seriously hurt." Said House as he looked closer at her

injuries. Cameron didn't argue. House sat down next to her. "How did this happen?" asked House.

Cameron was about to answer when there was a knock on the front door. Cameron tried to get up

to answer the door but House stopped her. "I will get it. I should head back to the hospital now

anyway." Said House as he got up from the table. Cameron just smiled as House left the room. "Hi

there, you must be here to see Allison?" Cameron heard House say. "Yes, is she here?" Cameron

ran into the room. "It was him. The man whom the night before had hurt her. "House, you can stay

for awhile if you want." Said Cameron. House shook his head. "I should be getting back. Nice to

meet you. What's your name?" asked House. "Im Ben." House smiled. "Right, nice to meet you

Ben." Said House as he walked out the door


	3. House?

Ben stepped inside and shut the door. Cameron looked at Ben. "Get out" said Cameron. Ben moved

closer to her. "Baby doll, let's have some fun." Said Ben who was moving closer still towards her.

Cameron turned to run but he grabbed her around her waist. "Let me go!" screamed Cameron.

"Allison, Im not going to hurt you if you keep quiet." Replied Ben. Cameron nodded. She didn't

want to risk getting anymore bruises. "That's better, just relax and enjoy the ride." Said Ben.

Cameron's eyes were filled with tears. Ben pulled her into the bathroom. He tore her clothes from

her body. Cameron's eyes flew shut. She could here his pants hit the floor. Ben turned on the

shower and pulled her under the water. Suddenly Cameron had an idea of how to escape. Ben

moved his hands up her body. Cameron had decided to play along. She moved her hands up and

over his body. "That's my girl." Ben brought his lips to hers. _"I have to do it now, I have to take _

_control" _thought Cameron. She pushed his up against the wall. "Wow, you're a hungry girl aren't

you." Said Ben. Cameron pulled his lips back to hers. Cameron quickly opened her eyes to make

sure Ben had his eyes closed. Cameron brought her hands up to the side of his face. Suddenly

Cameron broke the kiss and slammed Ben's head against the hard tile wall. Ben's body went limp

and fell to the floor. Cameron knew she wouldn't have much time. Cameron quickly stepped out of

the shower and ran to the phone. _"Come on House, Pick up!" _Thought Cameron. "Hello, House.

Call the police. Im being attacked. HELP ME." Cameron quickly hung up the phone.

Hearing footsteps Cameron looked around for a place to hide. "Allison, you stupid bitch. Your dead!"

yelled Ben. There was no where to hide. Tears started to roll down her face. Ben walked into the

room and walked up to Cameron and slapped her knocking her to the floor. Cameron tried to stand

up but her body wouldn't let her. They were both still naked. "Please… don't… hurt… me"

mumbled Cameron. "Too late, you hurt me. Now it's my turn." Replied Ben. Suddenly there was a

thump at the front door. Ben quickly ran to get dressed but left Cameron naked. When Ben returned

he started to Kicked Cameron multiple times in both the stomach and head. Blood started pouring

from her head. 'HOUSE" called Cameron. House couldn't wait any longer. He leaned back on his

bad leg and kicked the door down with his good leg. House would be scarred for life with the sight

in front of him. This man, whom he had only just met, was attacking Cameron, His Cameron. "Get

the hell away from her!" Yelled House. Ben backed away from Cameron. "Don't move." Said

House as he made his way over to Cameron. "New Jersey Police." House looked around. "That's

the guy." Said House pointing to Ben. "You are under arrest for the rape of Doctor Allison

Cameron." Said the police officer. While the police arrested Ben, House turned his attention back

to Cameron. "Can you stand?" asked House. Cameron shook her head. House noticed Cameron

was starting to shiver. House quickly went and got a blanket and wrapped it around Cameron.

House reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Foreman, Its House. Send a

ambulance to Cameron apartment." House hung up the phone. "Cameron, we have to sit you up."

Said House. Cameron wrapped her hands around Houses body as he helped her to sit up. House

covered her open wound on her head with his hand. Cameron had tears rolling down her face.

House wiped her tears away with his other hand. "Its ok babe. Im here." Said House. Cameron

smiled and nestled her head against Houses chest.


	4. Im here

House continued to comfort Cameron while they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

"Don't leave me." House looked down at Cameron and pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't leave you." After a few minutes the ambulance arrived. The paramedics lifted Cameron onto the stretcher.

"Greg"

"Im right here Allison." House limped quickly along side Cameron as they carried her to the ambulance. The paramedic helped House into the ambulance and then continued to check over Cameron. House noticed Cameron's hands shaking so he reached out and began to gently rub her hand.

"Im scared." House gave Cameron an apologetic look.

"Everything's going to be ok." Cameron closed her eyes as she felt House hand move to her cheek.

"Im so tired." It was barely a whisper but it was loud enough for House to hear.

"go to sleep. I will be beside you when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Cameron gave House a smile and closed her eyes. House watched as her breathing slowed as she fell asleep.

When they arrived at the hospital Cameron was still asleep. When they opened the back door of the ambulance they were met by Cuddy.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked." Cuddy helped house out of the ambulance. They quickly followed Cameron as she was taken into the ER.

"How did you find her?"

"Cameron didn't turn up for work so I went to her house. After talking for awhile a guy turned up so I left only to get a call from Cameron saying that she had been attacked." Cuddy shook her head in disgust.

"Why is she naked…. Oh no please tell me it didn't happen." House ran his fingers through his hair.

"Im not sure. When I found her she was wet and there were footprints coming from the bathroom." Cuddy closed her eyes as she felt the tears begin to form. House noticed this and pulled Cuddy into a hug.

"Why Cameron... She wouldn't hurt anyone." House continued to rub Cuddys back.

"Cameron's strong." House let Cuddy go. "I need to go and stay with her."

"Good luck." House nodded and walked after Cameron

As Cuddy walked back to her office she ran into Wilson.

"Is it true they just brought Cameron in through the emergency door?" cuddys eyes widened in surprise

"How did you know?"

"I heard from a nurse who heard it from someone else" Cuddy shook her head in disbelief.

"What happened to her?" Cuddy placed her hands on her hips.

"It seems she was attacked." Wilson ran his hand across his jaw.

"Where is House? Does he know?" Cuddy nodded

"House was the one who found Cameron." Wilson let out a deep breath. Wilson knew that House wouldn't be taking this well.

"Im going to find House." Cuddy nodded and walked back into her office.

**Outside the ER Room.**

House was now sitting in the ER waiting room. Cameron had been in the ER for almost 30 minutes. House was beginning to fall asleep when a hand touched his shoulders. House looked up to see Wilson sitting down next to him.

"How is Cameron?" House shrugged his shoulders.

"They think she may have a punctured lung and might have a few broken ribs." Wilson sunk back into his chair.

"How did you know I was here?" Wilson looked down at the floor.

"I ran into cuddy in the clinic. I had heard from a nurse and cuddy confirmed it." House rubbed his forehead.

"SO the whole bloody hospital knows that Camerons here?" Wilson nodded. Just then the doctor walked out of the ER. House stood up.

"How is she?"

"We have managed to stabilize her for the moment. We have managed repaired the lung but the next couple of days are going to be crucial." House nodded.

"When can we see her?" The doctor looked at his watch.

"In about 10 minutes. The nurses are moving her to the ICU." Wilson nodded and turned to speak to House but when Wilson turned around he saw House already halfway towards the ICU.


	5. ICU

****

Hello all my wonderful readers.

**Sorry it has been such a long time for an update. But I havent been the best of health. I have not long come out of hospital and im just getting back into the swing of things. Hopefully there will be more updates very very soon. Thanks to all those who keep sending me reviews. It helps me to stay motivated so reviews would be really helpful!**

**booth4bones-house4cameron**

xxxxx

As House reached the ICU, Cameron was being hooked up to the heart monitors

As House reached the ICU, Cameron was being hooked up to the heart monitors. House couldn't believe the sight before him. Cameron lying in the ICU. To House, it felt like a bad dream and that he would wake up in his bed any second. AS the nurses left the room House made his way inside. House pulled a chair up beside Cameron's bed. House watched Cameron as she continued to sleep. A few seconds later there was a knock on Cameron's door. House turned around to see cuddy signaling him to come over to her. House got out of the chair and made his way over to Cuddy.

"How is she?" House slid the door closed.

"Stable at the moment. They repaired her lung and ribs." Cuddy nodded.

"Have they done a rape kit?" House shook his head.

"They are waiting for Cameron to wake up." Cuddy closed her eyes for a brief second.

"When Cameron wakes up do the kit." House nodded before going back into Cameron's room.

* * *

Just as House went to sit down in the chair, Wilson entered the room.

"House. Can we talk?" House let out a dramatic sigh and gestured to an empty chair.

"So you have feelings for Cameron?" House looked over at Cameron and then back at Wilson.

"Yeah." Wilson rubbed his forehead.

"Have you told her?" House shook his head.

"I called her babe before the ambulance arrived." Wilson's jaw dropped.

"You called her babe!?" House nodded.

"Wow." House smiled.

"Yeah. Weird aye." Wilson nodded.

"You still need to tell her House." House almost blushed.

"Do you love her?" Just as House was about to reply Cameron's heart machine started to beep. House jumped to his feet as fast as he could.

"Her heart rates rising." Wilson looked from Cameron to the machine and back again.

"She is waking up." At this House sat on the edge of Cameron's bed.

"Allison? Can you hear me?" House looked back up at the machine. Cameron's heart rate continued to rise.

"Allison?" Slowly but surely Cameron opened her eyes.

"Hey there." Wilson started to check over Cameron.

"How are you feeling?" Cameron slowly tried to sit up.

"My head hurts." House looked up at Wilson.

"Turn up her morphine." Wilson nodded. Cameron sighed as the morphine kicked in.

"Allison, there's something I need to talk to you about." Wilson looked at House and decided to leave the room. Before Wilson left he turned to Cameron.

"If there's anything you need just page me." Cameron smiled.

"Thanks Wilson." Cameron looked back to House as Wilson left the room.

House waited until Wilson had left and shut the door.

"What do you need to talk about?" House got up, closed the blinds and walked back to Cameron's bed.

"You can probably guess what im about to ask. But its protocol." Cameron sighed.

"Whatever it is House just ask." House took a deep breath.  
"I need to do a rape kit." Cameron squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

"Im sorry Cameron but we need to do the test." Cameron's eyes flew open.

"What Change?" House slightly cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" Cameron crossed her arms.

"Before, you called me Allison. But just then you called me Cameron." House opened his mouth to speak but Cameron cut him off.

"Get out."

"Allison…"

"GET OUT!" House slowly backed out of the room.

* * *

House slowly made his way towards Cuddy's office. Cuddy looked up and spotted House as he entered her office.

"She kicked me out." Cuddy's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" House sat down on Cuddy's couch.  
"Cameron kicked me out of her room." Cuddy walked over and sat down next to House who was now playing with his cane.

"What happened?" house stopped twirling his cane.

"I called her Cameron." Cuddy raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't see why she kicked you out. You always call her Cameron." House shook his head.

"When I found her today I called her babe." Cuddy's jaw almost hit the floor. House continued.

"I also called her Allison. But when I told her that I had to do the rape kit I called her Cameron. That's when she kicked me out." By now House had slouched back into the couch.

"Tell you what. I will go and talk to Cameron. You stay here and I will be back soon." House nodded and watched as Cuddy left the office.


	6. Talk with Cuddy

**Hey All, wow! Im really getting into this story at the moment! I have a break from my study at the moment while the **

**others in my class catch up! Im so far ahead its not funny! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Dont worry, there is alot of **

**fluffy to come! I PROMISE!!**

**_booth4bones-house4cameron_**

* * *

When Cuddy reached Cameron's room, Cameron was fast asleep

When Cuddy reached Cameron's room, Cameron was fast asleep. Cuddy knocked on Cameron door. At the sound Cameron woke up. Cuddy made her way inside.

"How are you feeling?" Cameron sat up in her bed.

"Im ok." Cuddy sat down on the edge of the bed.

"House just came to see me." Cameron lowered her head.

"Someone needs to do the test Cameron." Cameron looked back to Cuddy.

"Fine but not House." Cuddy sat down on the corner of Cameron's bed.

"Does it have anything to do with House being a male?" Cameron pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Yes and no." Cuddy could see the hurt in Cameron's eyes.

"What's the other reason?" Cameron looked away from Cuddy.

"I was raped. House will never look or respect me the same again." Cuddy placed her hand onto of Cameron's.

"Why do you say that?" Cameron looked back at Cuddy.

"House found me naked, on my kitchen floor, being beaten by a rapist. How would you feel if you found someone in that position?" Cuddy looked down at the floor before looking back at Cameron.

"House cares about you." Cameron began to play with her wristband.

"Who will do the rape kit?" Cuddy sighed.

"Well, I can do it or I can get another doctor to do it. It's your choice." Cameron thought to herself for a second.

"If you don't mind… Could you get another doctor to do it please? It's nothing personal. No offence." Cuddy smiled.

"None taken. I will go and get Dr Whitney for you." Cameron nodded and lay down. Cuddy got up from Cameron's bed, made her way out of the room and walked over to the nurse's station.

"Could you please page Dr Whitney to room 128 for a RP?" the nurse gave Cuddy a confused look. Cuddy shook her head.

"A rape kit." The nurse's mouth formed an O before picking up the phone.

* * *

After Cuddy left the nurses station she made her way back into her office and to House. As soon as Cuddy entered through her door House was on his feet.

"How is she?" Cuddy walked over and sat down behind her desk.

"Cameron has agreed to let Dr Whitney do the test." House sat down on a chair in front of Cuddy's desk.

"Did she tell you why she kicked me out?" Cuddy drew a deep breath and then nodded.

"She thinks that you won't look at her or respect her the same after finding her like that." House shook his head and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" House didn't stop walking.

"To my office." House called over his shoulder.

* * *

As House made his way past the ICU House noticed that Cameron's blinds were closed. House continued to make his way to the office. Upon reaching the office House could hear Foreman and Chase yelling at each other. House just shook his head and laughed.

"What the hell is going on in here." Yelled House as he entered the office. Both Foreman and Chase stopped and looked at House.

"Chase made the coffee." A smirk appeared on Houses face.

"You were yelling about Chase's coffee? We all know that it tastes like wombat crap." Chase stepped forward to defend himself.

"It tastes just fine." House walked over to the coffee and tipped it down the sink.

"Where's Cameron? Her coffee is much better." House looked over at Foreman.

"Yeah, where is Cameron? She is normally here before anyone. I haven't seen her all day." During the time Chase was speaking House made his way into his office and shut the door. Chase looked to Foreman.

"What's going on?" Foreman shook his head.

"Let's go talk to Wilson. Maybe he knows." Chase nodded and they headed out the door.

* * *

When Foreman and Chase reached Wilson's office the door was open. Foreman knocked and Wilson looked up from his desk.

"Can we talk?" Wilson nodded and gestured to the seats in front of his desk.

"What's up?" Foreman answered first.

"Chase and I were having an argument about his coffee when House walked in." Wilson nodded.

"So what's the problem?" Chase took over.

"When we asked where Cameron was House went into his office." Wilson rubbed his head.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you." Chase sat up in his chair.

"Tell us what?" asked Foreman. Wilson sighed.

"Cameron is in the ICU." Both Foreman and Chase jumped to their feet.

"What happened?" asked Chase.

"You may want to shut the door and sit down before I continue." Chase moved to shut the door before they sat down.

"Earlier today House went to Cameron's apartment to talk to her. House left when a man turned up. Not long after House left Cameron rung his cell asking him for help. When House arrived back at her apartment he found Cameron being beaten." By now both Chase and Foreman had their heads in their hands.

"There's something else." Chase and Foreman looked up.

"Please don't say it." Begged Foreman. Wilson nodded.

"Cameron was naked when House found her. They are doing the rape kit now." That was all Chase could take. His hand flew to his mouth as he headed out the door.

"Poor Cameron." Wilson nodded.

"I just got off the phone with Cuddy. Cameron kicked House out of her room in the ICU." Foreman shook his head in disbelief.

"You guys can't let House know that I told you or let him get any idea you guys know what happened." Foreman nodded.

"Of course. How is Cameron doing?" Wilson leaned back in his chair.

"As well as could be. She came in with a punctured lung and a few broken ribs. Cameron will get through this." Foreman sighed a sigh of relief.

"I better go find Chase and let him know." Wilson nodded and watched as Foreman left.


End file.
